Questions and Answers
by CarelessCookieLover
Summary: This is where me and the characters from The Dumping Ground answer questions! Don't forget to send us questions and give us ideas as of what to talk about! We will also give shout-outs if you want! ;) x


**If you've got any questions, send them in through PM or comment and I'll add them to the chapters. If there's a character in particular you want to ask a question, out of any of my stories, tell me, and I'll get them answered! ;) I'll also be answering general questions about myself as well as characters. :D **

Johnny: What are we even doing here?

Carmen: We're answering questions, dumbass.

Rick: No need to be rude, Carmen.

Charlotte (me): Oh, shut up you lot, we're not here to watch you guys argue.

Rick, Carmen, Johnny: Sorry Charlotte!

Me: That's better. Okay, first of all we'll be answering general/FAQ questions.

Carmen: What, like your name, age, favorite color…?

Me: Not just mine, yours as well.

Johnny: We already know Carmen's.

Carmen: Not true! I changed, remember?

Me: Get a room, you two. Not that this isn't romantic and all…

Johnny, Carmen: EW!

Me: ANYWAY, let's start with my name, age, favorite color, etc.

Johnny: Okay, her name is Charlotte.

Rick: She's 13 years old.

Carmen: She likes all colors, but her ultimate favorite is dark blue, because it's the color of the TARDIS.

Johnny: Doctor Who is her favorite TV show, as well as The Dumping Ground.

Rick: Her favorite characters in the Dumping Ground are Carmen and Johnny, and she wants them to get together.

Johnny, Carmen: WHAT?!

Carmen: Ahem, anyway…she likes to write and drink tea, and when she's older, she wants to be an author.

Johnny: Her favorite meals are pizza and spaghetti Bolognese, although not at the same time!

Rick: When she isn't writing, Charlotte's favorite thing to do is read magazines, listen to music, or watch DVDs, especially on Sundays.

Carmen: She's got a dog called Pepsi, and two cats: Tiger and Lucky.

Me: Wow, you guys sure know a lot about me.

Rick: Well we are stuck in your head most of the time, so what else were we supposed to do?

Me: Well, I'm flattered and all, but do you guys know the way that I like making friends most?

Carmen: That's easy. The best way to make friends is, in your opinion, on the Internet, especially on .

Me: Damn, you're good.

Carmen: Yep!

Me: Okay, Carmen's turn! Johnny, you're first.

Johnny: Her name is Carmen.

Rick: She's 14 soon.

Me: She used to love the color pink, but I helped change that.

Johnny: Kitty is mostly her best friend nowadays, but everyone thinks it's Lily.

Rick: She used to have a huge crush on me.

Me: Stop lying, Rick! I personally think she has a huge crush on Johnny.

Johnny: Her favorite thing to do is dance or read magazines, but she especially likes going round and experiencing things in Charlotte's head.

Carmen: Well, I didn't know you guys knew all that stuff.

Me: Johnny's turn!

Rick: Johnny's 13 like Carmen, also 14 really soon.

Carmen: He likes loads of colors like Charlotte, but he mostly wears blue and colors like that.

Me: Johnny likes Carmen a lot, just doesn't show it.

Rick: He has a little sister called Tee.

Carmen: He's a really nice guy, and always there for people.

Me: He likes traveling around in my head, but also just relaxing in his room.

Carmen: And finally, about Rick.

Johnny: He's 14.

Me: His favorite color is red.

Carmen: He's very smart and he likes Elektra.

Johnny: His best friend is Tyler.

Me: Technically, he's property of my internet friend, Darci (Zebralover4578) because he's so fit.

Carmen: And his father is a scammer, like Rick himself.

Me: Okay, so that's it for today, but send in any questions you'd like to ask, either to all of us or for any specific character. Next time, we'll also have Kitty with us, so keep that in mind. Bye everyone!

Carmen: See you guys later!

Johnny: And don't forget to write stories about us!

Rick: You know you want to.

Me: No forcing people to do things, geez guys.

Rick, Carmen, Johnny: Sorry Charlotte!

Me: That's better. See you next time everybody. *waves*


End file.
